


Sexiest time of the Year

by Shinedown204



Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [8]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Collars, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Leashes, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: It's Christmas in Chaldea, Morgan, and Guinevere want to give Artoria a special present that she'll never forget. In the end, Morgan somehow convinces her to dress up in sexy Christmas style lingerie with her and drag Artoria into bed where they can fuck until the ends of the earth.
Relationships: Guinevere (Fate)/ Morgan le Fay (Fate), Guinevere/Arturia Pendragon | Saber, Morgan le Fay (Fate)/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer, Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985720
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Sexiest time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Guinevere:  
> https://pm1.narvii.com/7308/2c7c34072b1d9b8aabf520794b751ff7ac8f037cr1-870-1274v2_uhq.jpg  
> From AminoApps by Chrono

Morgan was just finishing up on tieing her red ribbon around her head. She joined Guinevere on the bed who looked like a nervous wreck.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

"What? Oh no it's just what if she doesn't like this?" she asks.

"Hmph, foolish question. I know she'll like this." She was sure of it if there was one thing besides food that Artoria couldn't resist it would be her two very alluring wives. While Morgan always liked to tease Guinevere was always the shy and cute one. All they had to do now was wait.

"Hmm, I feel like we're missing something." Said Morgan.

"What could we possibly be missing?" Morgan thought for a moment then an idea clicked in her head. She materialized two collars with fur leashes attached to them that had red swirls mimicking the patterns of a candy cane. The colors also had red swirls on them with their names written in green cursive. Guinevere's eyes widen, she's used collars before but she was always timid about it. Morgan saw and smirked, "Come on I know you like using these." Instantly her face lit up "T-That's not true!" Morgan's smirk only grew wider seeing her so flustered she was the cute one after all.

Now that they had their collars on the wait began. Artoria wouldn't usually be back until about 10 PM due to their master needing her for gathering ascension materials.

_**3 hours later… ** __****_

They heard the doorknob turn and they quickly got into very suggestive poses on the bed. Upon entering her room Artoria came in with two bags in her hand and was greeted by the sight of her wives dressed in what looked like Christmas style lingerie and had red ribbons tied on their head she also saw the collars on them. While her face remained neutral her boner would like to say otherwise. She closed the door behind her and stepped towards the both of them. They smiled innocently looking up at the Lancer.

"Morgan, Guin what's this?" she asked while setting down the bags

"What does it look like dear sister?" her signature smirk was plastered on her face.

"We wanted to give you a gift for Christmas," said Guinevere.

“Oh? And what would that be?”

“How about we show you instead.” Morgan said seductively.

Artoria then grabbed ahold of their leashes and yanked them forward, being mindful not to pull too hard. They were now face to face with each other.

“Oh please do.” Morgan was the first to plunge into the kiss like she usually did. Guinevere busied herself with Artoria’s exposed neck she shuddered at the feeling of her teeth grazing over her sensitive skin. She broke off from Morgan and gave some well deserved attention to Guinevere. Unlike Morgan, she didn’t put up much of a fight; she could be easily dominated by Artoria’s skilled tongue.

Morgan occupied herself by playing with Artoria’s cock through her tight dress skirt, when she was going too far down Artoria tugged the leash reminding her to behave. Together both her wives take her armor off and throw it unceremoniously to the side. It would’ve been easier to dematerialize it but there’s no fun in that.

The next thing to go was her blue dress that nicely carved out her features.

“Shouldn’t you two be naked as well?” She had somehow lost control and found herself lying on her back with Guinevere and Morgan kissing around her nether regions.

Morgan purposefully glides over her dick to kiss her thighs instead she tugs on her leash but Morgan is being difficult. Guinevere on the other hand takes the initiative and is the first to put it in her mouth.

Artoria lets out a deep sigh. This was what she wanted what she needed after a long day of ember an accession gathering for the newer servants, a nice blowjob. Not to be outdone herself Morgan finally decides to join in going for the balls. She sucks in them like hard candy. Guinevere massages the shaft with her throat.

She takes this time to untie the red ribbons on their heads. The combined efforts of the two women would bring Artoria to her inevitable climax. She shoots her load into Guinevere’s mouth while Morgan covers her balls with her spit.

She tugs on both leashes roughly as she grunts and groans. Her hips buck a few times pushing deeper into her throat. Morgan impatiently steals Guinevere’s lips forcing her tongue inside so she could get some cum for herself. It became a fierce battle, why should she have to share it with her? She was the one doing the real work.

All the while their hubby watched getting hard again. The battle for her cum seems to be at a stalemate meaning someone would have to break it up. Artoria would be that someone, she tugged on both leashes drawing them towards her. She first connected her lips with Guinevere scooping her cum into her mouth.

She pulled away from a whining Guinevere, she then tugged on Morgan’s leashes but she was putting up more of a fight. Artoria pinched her nipple in return prompting her to part her lips and with light speed, her crushed her lips with hers and scooped the cum with her tongue.

Morgan whined having the semen taken out of her mouth.

“You two will share I produce enough for both of you.” She said it with a mouthful of her own cum some of it spilled onto her boobs but the rest was still in her mouth. With that being said she turned to Guinevere who eagerly opened her mouth waiting for her treat.

She stuck her tongue out and dropped some cum in her mouth then pulled away and did the same for Morgan. She kept none for herself, although she did her best to make sure they both got around the same amount of cum. Still, she was sure one of them may have gotten more cum than the other.

They both gulped it down, licking their lips alluringly. Morgan crawled over to Artoria and pushed her down and situated herself on top of her face she pulled down her panties and threw them away. Artoria got straight to business lapping at her labia like she was famished.

Morgan released a whine of enjoyment throwing her head back. She grabbed onto her golden locks grinding her pussy against her face for more pleasure. Guinevere made herself useful by using her tits to massage her cock. They were the perfect size for it not too big but also not too small just right it even made Morgan jealous.

“Ha Ahh Haa.” Morgan sounds like she’s enjoying herself she always did love what Artoria could do with her tongue. Guinevere was also enjoying herself as well having Artoria’s warm dick smothered in between her breasts sends a jolt of excitement up her body like none other.

Artoria Laps at her fold like a starving animal; her appetite for pussy was the only thing that could trump her appetite for EMIYA’s cooking. She gently caresses Morgan’s thighs settling on her hip where she rubs circles around them with her fingers.

It didn’t take long for Morgan to cum all over her hubby’s face.

“Artoriaaaaa!” Artoria digs her nails into her soft skin to keep her grounded.

Her tongue finds its way into her wet folds at the right time she gets a sweet reward. On the other end, Guinevere is happy to get a second load of cum and she doesn’t have to share it. Shakily, Morgan dismounts herself from Artoria, her knees almost cave in at the last second but she catches herself in time.

Now it was Guinevere’s turn Artoria tugged on her leash beckoning her to come forward. She obeyed like a good wife and pulled down her panties, now kneeling on top of her with her womanhood just above her mouth. With haste her mouth is upon Guinevere, Artoria is surprised to find her already soaked with arousal but who says she’s complaining it only served to make her taste even better.

Guinevere’s cute moans are muffled by Morgan who cupped both her cheeks and mashed their lips together hungrily. She moaned into her mouth although she wasn’t one to put up a fight with Artoria she certainly would with Morgan. It's a shame that Morgan was just as skilled as Artoria was with her tongue and she found herself overpowered in their tongue battle.

But she could care less about that when she felt Artoria’s tongue deep inside her she clenched down on it from all sides. Morgan fondled Guinevere's breast and assaulted her neck.

Artoria’s now began to suck on her clit making her cry out in ecstasy, Morgan bit harshly on her neck and it was enough to send Guinevere over the edge.

“Ahhhh! Nngh!”

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came. Artoria’s lips are glistening with cum she licks them and tastes both women at the same time. They taste similar but she has to give Guinevere the edge for tasting a tad bit sweeter but Morgan gave her more cum than Guin did so it balances it out. Artoria panted heavily needing to take a breather after all the goodness she just experienced.

She propped herself up on her elbows and saw both her wives vigorously making out. She joins in on the action and they have an intense tongue wrestling match. They all moan softly as their tongues connect and intertwine with one another. Unsurprisingly Artoria wins and has both women moaning her name.

She steps off the bed while holding onto their leashes. After getting behind them she pushes them down on all fours with their asses facing her. She relishes the sight before her. Taking full handfuls of both asses she squeezes and spanks them making both of them moan and jump.

Morgan wiggles her ass to make her pussy more enticing. It has the intended effect and has Arotira eyeing it with temptation starting to overcome her. In the end, however, she ends up choosing Guinevere instead. She moans out happily feeling Artoria’s cock prob her drenched folds. Morgan whines dissatisfied but is silenced by a single tug on her leash telling her to behave.

She pulled in Guinevere’s leashes lightly choking her while she pounded her wife’s cunt. While she awaits her turn Morgan leans over to kiss Guinevere. She’s delighted when Artoria inserts three fingers in her. She clenches down in them greedily not letting them pull out.

_****__** ** _

Guin’s walls are slick with cum and velvety smooth it sends shivers and goosebumps up the Lancer’s body. Morgan continues to sloppily make out with Guin; it wasn’t even a proper kiss, it was mainly just Morgan sucking and licking Guin’s lips. She was too busy enjoying the cock in her pussy to focus on anything else.

_****__** ** _

Her balls swelled up ready to pump her full of semen. She curled and pumped her fingers inside the tight confines of her sister drawing out a whimper from her.

She can feel her dick twitch inside of her, the ride of her onrushing orgasm sweeps over her. She clenches down on her dick and squirts her cum on it. At the same time, Artoria cums inside Guin, she moans happily being filled up. It lasts a full 30 seconds before she finally stops unloading. Unfortunately her cock is now flaccid after just 3 times, Morgan wouldn't have it though she still needed to feel her cock inside her. She grabbed it and licked the underside of her cock while locking her green eyes with her sister's own.

_****__** ** _

Within seconds Artoria was fully erect again already throbbing and ready for another round. Morgan smirked smugly that she could never resist her even if she tried. Artoria shifted over to Morgan's ass and took a second to admire it feeling the soft round curve of it. She pushed herself against Artoria impatiently which earned her a hard smack.

_****__** ** _

"Ow!"

_****__** ** _

"Sorry," she said sarcastically, the smile could be heard through her words.

_****__** ** _

She would have to get her for that but for now, she'll let it slide as getting fucked was her main priority as of now. Artoria gripped the leash at the base of the collar and carefully pulled her back to where she was now sitting on her knees. Artoria nestled her face in her neck placing kisses along her neck and jawline. Guinevere came upfront and tenderly played with her breast, rolling the nipples with her fingers. Together she and Arotria attacked her defenseless neck with Artoria occupying the left side and Guinevere taking the right.

_****__** ** _

She let out a soft moan feeling two soft pairs of lips touch her neck, she raised her hands to lovingly caress Artoria and Guinevere. She pushed herself in making her hitch her breath at the sudden invasion of her pussy. Artoria ground at how much her walls squeezed her. It felt so so nice. She rocked her hips feeling every corner she could, Guinevere lowered herself to her breast and sucked on them like a newborn while she toyed with herself with a dildo. Artoria rocked herself inside of her as hard as she could, she thought about using mana burst to reinforce her thrusts at one point but voided the idea fearing she may hurt her.

_****__** ** _

Besides, judging from the moans coming from her she already seemed to be enjoying this. Her teeth chatter when Morgan starts to rock and grind her hips in unison with her, she bites down on her lower lip and closes her eyes. Every time she moves Artoria can feel herself get close. Morgan can hear and feel Artoria struggle to compose herself and it plasters a smug smile on her face. She's gently stroking Guinevere's soft hair while she devotes herself to her breast, her cheeks are rosy red, she's been building on her climax for a while now and was ready to release but she wanted to do it together with Morgan and Artoria.

_****__** ** _

With that being said Morgan herself realizes that she's also panting and shuddering with pleasure the only thing that could make this better is if Artoria pulled on her leash. She tried taking but all that came out was a sultry moan, instead, she reached a hand back to rest on the hand Arotira held the leash in. She tapped it a few times, gaining her attention.

_****__** ** _

"What? Do you want me to let go?"

_****__** ** _

"Nngh...N-N-No!" It came out whiney and low.

_****__** ** _

She waited patiently for her to continue with her request, "Choke...me..." she shuddered out able to feel her walls starting to clench.

_****__** ** _

She felt the collar pull down on her throat blocking her airways. She moaned out loudly. Guinevere gasped for air not able to contain her rushing orgasm for much longer. With more effort than necessary Artoria swallowed her spit. Just imagining them all cumming together having the moans overlap each other is just so erotic to think about and sooner than she realizes it her balls swell up delivering one final load for tonight directly into her womb. All three women fill the room with their cries loud enough for all to hear. Morgan cries out happily as the warm cum surges into her body.

_****__** ** _

They are all panting for breath after their intense orgasms, Morgan dissolves the collars and leashes around their necks. Artoria lays back resting her head on her favorite pillow, she spreads her arms wide beckoning both of them to come lay with her. They crawl up to her and curl beside her on either side, she wraps her arms around them and snuggles close to them. They both greedily rub their cheeks against hers affectionately.

_****__** ** _

_**Morning after… ** __****_

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

Artoria shifts around in her sleep, she tries to turn on her side but is held firmly in place by someone or rather someones to be exact. She fumbles around and feels soft silky hair she opens her eyes and sees Guinevere and Morgan taking turns sucking her morning wood.

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

Morgan looks up at her and smiles innocently while pushing Guinevere down onto her cock.

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

“Morning, sister.”

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

“Good morning Morgan, Guinevere.”

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

Guinevere hums in response; it sends vibrations through her dick that travel down the rest of her lower body. Morgan pulls her off the dick and takes her place. She enthusiastically swirls her tongue around the hard member. Artoria fondles with her breast taking in the very much welcomed wake up call.

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

Morgan deepthroats the entire length and holds it for about 20 seconds before she has to come up for air. She wipes the tears from her eyes and goes back to suck on her tip.

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

Her breath hitches as Morgan focuses all of her attention on the head. She’s literally sucking the head like she’s trying to suck the cum from her balls which was her devout intention. She was successful in sucking the cum out of Artoria's cock. She groaned out and gripped the bedsheets tightly and curled her toes in pleasure. Morgan didn't immediately swallow the cum, instead, she cupped Guinevere's chin and reeled her in for a kiss. It was hot and very surprising to watch, she'd never thought she would see Morgan willingly share cum with her. Most of the time like last night she would have to take the cum from them and split it equally between the two.

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

After swallowing down their breakfast they crawled over to her and kissed her on both cheeks.

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

"Thank you for breakfast." they both said innocently.

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

"Of course."

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

They wrapped one leg around each of hers, it was clear that they weren't done with her yet and still wanted more. Guinevere mounted Artoria and rubbed her wet folds with Artoria's cock. They shivered together both anticipating the next move. She lowered herself onto the shaft feeling fully satisfied with only half of it inside her. Artoria didn't get the chance to moan due to Morgan selling her lips tight shut with her own glossy ones. They tasted sweet as always, she was taken aback at how forceful Morgan was trying to be; she used her tongue to poke at her lips but being the stubborn woman she is wasn't going to let up.

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

She saw Morgan narrow her eyes and she bit down harshly on her lips.

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

"Ouch!"

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

This allowed her to slide her tongue in. Even with the element of surprise Morgan still couldn't overcome her sister's tongue, perhaps she should practice more with Guinevere. Speaking of which she was freely bouncing up and down Artoria's dick with her tongue hanging out. She's having fun on her own. She rolls her hips around using Artoria's breasts to balance herself. There is no banter or teasing between the three of them, only the sound of heavy breathing and soft gasps. Artoria is lost in deep pleasure to the point where she doesn't even realize what she's doing half the time. Her body acts on its own and grips Guinevere's soft hips.

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

Her hands pull her down while she thrust up she penetrates her cervix eliciting sweet moans from Guinevere. Already Artoria is close to cumming again but she wants to hold on a little longer, she won't feel satisfied with herself if she cums before her or Morgan. That would be easier said than done though, she can only hold out for so long before she explodes with her walls squeezing her so tight.

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

"O-Oh Guine-vere" She cums hard just as she cums, their fluids mix together. They ride it together with her gently rocking her hips keeping herself sheathed on Artoria's cock. She falls on top of Artoria and breathes next to her ear.

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

"Was that good for you?" she whispers to Artoria.

"Yes, but I should be asking you that."

"Of course you make me feel so warm and full." Artoria kisses her cheek and gently pushes her off to the side, "I think someone else wants to have their turn." She looks over to where Morgan is who is eyeing her lustfully. She invites herself to sit on her lap pushing her back down onto the bed.

"Am I going to be on my back all morning?" she chuckles out.

"Maybe, we'll see." she teases her head with her fingers before directing it to her needy cunt. Artoria gasp out for air when she feels Morgan's slick walls cling on to her just right. She can feel her whole body heat up and twitch involuntarily it also didn't help that she was still pretty sensitive from Guinevere. Morgan leans over and kisses her roughly placing both hands on her reddening cheeks. While that was happening Guinevere was merrily laying on her back playing with the cum inside her pussy. She scoops some up with her fingers and indulges herself.

The flavor of herself and Artoria created a wonderful mix. Artoria rests her hands on Morgan's ass, she squeezes them drawing out a playful giggle from her sister. She can never get enough of how squishy her ass is. She smacks it a couple of times for fun. Each time she felt the Lancer's palm connect with her rear it makes her clench down on the wonderful cock inside her. She clenches hard enough for juices to slosh out. It adds an extra layer of slickness on her dick making it easier for her to pump in and out.

She struggled to keep her eyes open, she wanted to see Morgan as she fucked her. She made beautiful expressions with each thrust, her sounds fueled her vigor. Artoria growled rather loudly, she enjoyed the feeling of warmth and wetness her pussy provided for her it was as good to eat as it was to fuck. 

At the moment Artoria wished she had the leash and collar. She opted to pull her hair back instead, Morgan whines as Artoria sucks on her throat becoming increasingly rougher with her thrusts. 

“Ar-Artoria...” she whines out through the pleasure.

“Artoriaaaa!” She calls out again sounding desperate.

“A-A-Ar-“ Artoria hilts herself with her head penetrating her cervix and lets it all out inside her womb. She can feel her abdomen swell at the sheer amount of cum being pumped into her. 

She becomes lightheaded and can’t feel her anything. Out of nowhere, Guinevere swoops in to kiss Artoria deeply while waiting for Morgan’s soul to come back to Earth.

Guinevere crawls over to help Morgan sit up and recover. Artoria holds her arm as wide open and smiles.

“Morgan, Guinevere, come here.” They obediently make their wait over to Artoria and snuggle up beside her. From This angle, she’s able to play with both their sensitive cores. They squirm under her touch both rocking their hips to try and get as much friction from her fingers as possible.

She inserts her fingers in their slits curling them to reach all the right places. She goes in knuckle deep getting a good feel of their insides before they cover her fingers with their cum.

She silences their soft cries by shoving her soaked fingers down their throats. They suck on them gingerly milking them as if they were being breastfed. 

“That’s enough.” She pulls her fingers back and brings both of them in and kisses their foreheads lovingly.

“I love you both so much, I’m so honored and privileged to have you two by my side. You two were the best Christmas gifts ever.” 

Morgan and Guinevere blush at her kind words, it was Artoria’s habit of spoiling them with compliments. It would sometimes lead to the banter between the blonde and brunette.

Together they all lay there basking in each other's warmth, their room reeks of sex and love. This was truly a Christmas all of them would cherish this year and the following ones.

**THE END. ******

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas!


End file.
